


Pretty in Pink

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Hyungki, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Slapping, Sub Chae Hyungwon, Top Yoo Kihyun, Vibrating Cockring, Wtf is this lol, baby boy hyungwon, cockring, daddy kihyun, handjobs, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyungwon and Kihyun get a hotel room, so they can play together. Basically Hyungwon, likes to wear panties and call Kihyun daddy.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 37





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I felt the need to write this fanfic, specifically this pairing lol

When Kihyun arrived back at the hotel suite he was pleased to find his baby boy asleep on the bed, in his new outfit. He had gone out to buy a pint of strawberries and a pack of strawberry milk boxes. Hyungwon was sprawled out across the sheets wearing nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties with a little sparkly bow on the bum. Not visible at the moment, but Kihyun also knew underneath his pretty panties, he wore a heart shaped jewel butt plug. His long lithe physique made Kihyun want to play now, but there were a few more preparations Kihyun had for his sleeping beauty.

Kihyun began to unpack all the toys, still contemplating the kind of scene he wanted to play out with Hyungwon-ah. Him and Hyungwon had been in a sexual relationship for almost a year at this point and all of Kihyun’s modesty about his kinks had fully dissipated. Hyungwon and him had both agreed to indulge all their guilty pleasures; and they never shamed each other. Of course, they both had their limits and hard no’s—but they had a clear line of communication. Ranging from safe color coding to after care, they were always safe.

Hearing Kihyun’s presence, Hyungwon started to stir awake. Not fully awake yet, he rubbed his eyes and sighed softly. Upon seeing the strawberry milk, he lit up and pointed at it excitedly. “Daddy please hand me my milk”

Kihyun grabbed the strawberry milk box and handed it to his baby boy. He watched him artfully stab the box opening with his bendy straw and sip while he watched Daddy get out his toys. Kihyun studied his sex toys ranging from the pink fluffy hand cuffs to a vibrating cock ring, debating which to use on Hyungwon tonight. He looked over at Hyungwon, his doe eyes innocently looking up at him while he drank his milk. It was then he decided he wanted to absolutely ruin him tonight.

Kihyun grabbed the now empty milk box and set it aside and climbed on top of Hyungwon-ah. He began to kiss him softly on his collar bones and lick his nipples. Kihyun’s hands roamed Hyungwon’s frame and made him moan softly. He smelled sweet and tasted even sweeter. While Hyungwon was distracted by his daddy’s kisses, Kihyun swiftly handcuffed his dainty wrists to the bed posts. After doing so, he climbed off and began to take his clothes off, while he admired the view in front of him.

Hyungwon watched Kihyun strip and a smile crept onto his thick lips. “Oh? I see Daddy has been working out. I like the new lewk”, Hyungwon said as he admired Kihyun’s new muscular physique. Kihyun did a spin and smiled at the compliment, which earned him a giggle. That was one of Hyungwon’s favourite things about Kihyun, it was sometimes awkward. The awkwardness just made it feel even more real for him and he loved every second of it.

Kihyun sat at the edge of the bed and leaned over and kissed him again, muffling Hyungwon’s giggle. He whispered into the other’s ear. “How do you feel about doing some overstimulation?”

“Green”, Hyungwon whispered back. He felt his cock twitch in his pink panties; Kihyun’s words alone were enough to make him needy with anticipation. Hyungwon was a huge pain slut and loved to be tortured. And the fact that his daddy loved to see him cry and pushed to his limits made Hyungwon love it even more.

Kihyun smiled at the sight of his baby boy already half hard without barely any help from him. He must have been looking forward to this alone time for a while. Kihyun spit into his palm and dove his slick hand into the boy’s panties. He lazily stroked Hyungwon’s cock, teasing him slowly.

Hyungwon gasped and desperately moved his hips up trying to make Kihyun go faster. Kihyun shook his head and sighed. He stopped jerking Hyungwon’s dick and put his finger to Hyungwon’s lips to silent his protests. “Tsk-tsk. Hyungwon-ah, you know daddy doesn’t like when his baby boy misbehaves… should I grab the paddle?”

Hyungwon sighed and shook his head. “I’ll take it like a good boy, I promise”

Kihyun pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the half-hearted response. He knew his baby well, he knew what Hyungwon really wanted. “We’ll see”

He continued stroking Hyungwon, until he was fully hard, then he quickly secured the cock ring. He leaned in and gently kissed the tip of his hard cock, the salty taste coating his tongue. Kihyun carefully took off the pink panties until they were a mess on the floor. He grabbed a pastel pink silk blindfold and blinded Hyungwon. Once he couldn’t see, Ki turned on the vibrating cock ring and a string of sharp gasps escaped the younger boy’s lips. 

“Already, huh?” Kihyun smirked. He roughly grabbed his baby boy’s ass and smacked it. Hard. A red mark in the shape of Kihyun’s handprint formed on his pale ass cheek. Hyungwon cried out from the sudden pain and Kihyun felt himself grow harder. There was nothing he loved more than marking what was already his.

He stroked himself slowly though; he didn’t want to rush things. Hyungwon was squirming beneath him and he smacked Hyungwon again, but this time even harder, making his baby boy cry out loudly. Kihyun sighed heavily. “Don’t be too loud now… we don’t want the hotel staff to worry…”

Hyungwon nodded and took a shaky deep breath. Tears began to dampen the blindfold, turning the pastel pink into a deeper hue. He tried focusing on his breathing, as the vibrating cock ring stimulated his cock further. He felt as if he was about to burst and his mind felt like mush. 

Daddy grabbed the strawberry lube from the bedside table and coated his dick liberally with the gooey substance. Once he finished, he slowly worked the butt plug from Hyungwon. “Nod if you’re green” Kihyun asked.

Hyungwon nodded aggressively, in order to make sure his daddy got the memo. “Hurry, please daddy”, he urged. He wasn’t sure how long he could handle waiting to finish, but he knew daddy always had to finish first.

“As you wish”, Kihyun said, as he finally worked the buttplug out of Hyungwon’s tight pink hole. Ki generously poured lube onto his fingers and onto Hyungwon’s entrance. Hyungwon gasped loudly at the sudden coldness, as Kihyun slowly worked him open. The anal plug helped of course, but Hyungwon was still too tight for him. While scissoring him open, Hyungwon was starting to breath extremely rapidly and he saw beads of sweat on his forehead and tears staining his rosy cheeks. Kihyun knew that was his cue to hurry the fuck up and fuck his baby boy. So, he added a third finger and moved slowly back and forth. Making sure to work quickly but also allow time for Hyungwon to adjust.

“Kihyun, I swear to god if your dick isn’t in my ass in 30 seconds, I’m going to lose my mind” Hyungwon hissed.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and took his slick fingers out of the now ready hole. He quickly shoved his fingers down Hyungwon’s throat and made him gag harshly. Tears were now freely flowing steadily from Hyungwon’s eyes. “Don’t talk to me like that. You know how I feel about that” He removed his fingers and while Hyungwon was catching his breath, he turned the cockring on high. Hyungwon moaned loudly in response, and Kihyun readjusted himself to fuck Hyungwon.

With Hyungwon’s lanky legs wrapped around him as he teased the wet pink hole with his tip. He slowly entered in and Kihyun felt himself moan from the overwhelming tightness and warmth. He lowered himself down, until he was able to bottom out. Kihyun barely started, but he was already so close, so he knew he needed to stay focused. He moved himself faster, and set a steady rhythm. He positioned himself to hit Hyungwon’s prostate, and heard Hyungwon cry out from the feeling.

Kihyun was in love with how ruined Hyungwon looked and how his face was coated in tears, saliva, and strawberry flavoured lube. He looked absolutely beautiful in his suffering. Kihyun decided it was time for Hyungwon to feel some relief; also, he was getting quite close himself. So, he shut off the cock ring and heard his baby boy sigh in relief. He worked the cock ring off and Hyungwon was dripping already. Once off, Kihyun fucked Hyungwon faster and harder, eliciting several moans from the other. “I’m close,” Kihyun said.

Moments later Kihyun felt a rush of euphoria overwhelm his senses, as he reached his climax and finished inside of Hyungwon. When he pulled out he saw the warm white liquid drip from Hyungwon’s pink hole. Kihyun breathed heavily for a few seconds, coming down from his high before helping Hyungwon finish. He quickly positioned himself to the side and spit on Hyungwon’s cock. He stroked him slowly and then he put his lips around him. He sucked aggressively, making several obscene suction noises. Hyungwon was mewling from the stimulation and he was lazily attempting to face fuck Kihyun. Eventually, Hyungwon stiffened and he came loudly. Kihyun swallowed, as much as possible, but some got on his chin.

Kihyun immediately began to undo Hyungwon’s handcuffs and untie his blindfold. Hyungwon’s eyes were hazy from the high of his orgasm but also red from crying so much. Kihyun leaned down and planted a kiss onto his forehead, before laying down beside him.

Hyungwon wrapped Kihyun close and snuggled into him. “By the way… you were totally right about the strawberry lube. Never again, please. Absolutely, disgusting” he murmured into Ki’s chest.

Kihyun laughed and reached over and grabbed his duffle bag. He pulled out a jewelry box and a rolled joint. He hid the box by his other side, hiding it from the other. “Told you. You should listen to me more. Hand me the lighter”

Hyungwon reached over and handed Kihyun the lighter. He watched as he lit the joint and took a long draw and passed it over to him. Hyungwon mirrored Kihyun. Coughing, Hyungwon got up to grab a new milk box. Kihyun snorted and took another hit, much longer this time.

“Okay young flexer, we get it. You have lungs of steel. Anyways, I need a shower. I smell like shit”, Hyungwon rasped through a series of coughs.

Kihyun put out the joint and gestured to Hyungwon to sit back down. “Wait, I have something for you”

Hyungwon sat back down beside him and leaned back comfortably. “What’s up?”

Kihyun paused for a moment and assessed the situation. He quickly decided to wait a different, time it didn’t seem right to give Hyungwon a promise ring right now, while he was covered in strawberry lube and smelled like sex. “Actually, never mind. Forget it, I’m just really high”

Hyungwon shrugged and nodded and got up and headed for the bathroom. Kihyun put the box back into his bag and he heard the water rush on.

“Ki… there is enough room for both of us, you know?” Hyungwon called out from the shower.

“Coming!” he replied and smiled. He decided then he was more than fine with living in the moment and was comfortable where him and Hyungwon were. Hyungwon was his and he was Hyungwon’s and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> lol wtf is this   
> did u guys like it


End file.
